1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices exist in which an image displayed on a screen is perceived by a viewer as a stereoscopic three-dimensional image. In order to cause the viewer to perceive the image as a stereoscopic three-dimensional image, it is necessary to display the image on the screen using a different display method than a normal display method. One example of such a display method is a technique in which the viewer is caused to perceive an image as a stereoscopic image by changing a polarization state of an image for the right eye and of an image for the left eye (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-63199, for example). By changing the polarization state of the image for the right eye and the image for the left eye, and by the viewer wearing glasses with the polarization state changed on the left and right (which thus enable the viewer to view the image for the right eye using his or her right eye and to view the image for the left eye using his or her left eye), an image displayed on the screen can be perceived as a stereoscopic three-dimensional image.
As one technique in which the polarization state is changed for the image for the right eye and the image for the left eye, there is a technique in which a polarization control filter is used to change the polarization state of the image for the right eye and the image for the left eye (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-63199). However, in display devices using known polarization control filters, light is insufficiently split on a boundary along which the polarization state of the filter changes. When the light is insufficiently split, a phenomenon occurs in which a part of the image for the right eye enters into the left eye and a part of the image for the left eye enters into the right eye (this phenomenon is known as “crosstalk”).
In known art, therefore, in order to suppress the occurrence of crosstalk, a method is used in which a black matrix is arranged on the boundary section along which the polarization state of the filter changes. By inhibiting mixing of light by arranging the black matrix on the boundary section in which the polarization state of the filter changes, the occurrence of crosstalk can be suppressed.